1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a wireless communication technology, and more particularly to a data receiver and a wireless communication system including the data receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, near filed communication (NFC), which is a type of wireless communication technology, has been extensively used. A wireless communication system employing the NFC can perform both data writing and data reading functions. In addition, since the communication distance is short, the wireless communication system employing the NFC may ensure high security and may be implemented at low cost. A data receiver for NFC may receive various types of data according to a communication protocol, and thus technologies to effectively detect the type of data received in the data receiver for NFC have been developed.
The conventional data receiver for NFC samples received data and detects communication protocols by using a single channel in a card mode. In this case, the waveforms of the received data may be distorted. Therefore, the conventional data receiver for NFC may erroneously detect the communication protocols of the received data based on the distorted waveforms and the data receiving performance may be degraded. For this reason, a method of detecting the communication protocol by varying the sampling characteristic of single channel has been suggested, but this method has the problem in that the detection speed is reduced.